


Afternoon Tutoring

by LilRegal92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRegal92/pseuds/LilRegal92





	Afternoon Tutoring

Regina Mills smiled as she hung her dress up in the bedroom closet and turned to grab another off the knob her perfume cupboard behind her. “What are you so happy about?” She heard Emma Swan asked.

She looked to the 18-year-old standing at the foot of her bed, “Oh nothing. I was just thinking.”

As she hung up the last of her clothing Emma demanded, “Tell me.”

Another smiled spread across her face as she told her, “I was just remembering our first time.”

“You mean…”

Emma grinned and walked towards her, pulling her into a deep kiss. The lip locking caught Regina off guard and she enjoyed it for a moment. It wasn’t until she realized that her windows shades were still open that she panicked and pulled away. “Emma Swan! What has gotten into you. The neighbors can see us.”

The blonde closed the curtains, giving Regina that same seductive look she always wore, anytime she wanted to tease her high school english teacher. As the room darkened, Regina made her way over to her jewelry box and put her pearl bracelet and necklace inside. She had just turned around when she felt two hands grab her by the arms, move her gently to the left, and pin her against the wall. Before she could say anything, Emma had her tongue practically shoved down the other woman’s throat.

Regina reached down to unbutton her own shirt, but Emma ripped it open, sending the buttons flying. As the two women undressed one another, the younger of the two moved the “tutoring session” onto the bed. As the teacher rag dolled, Emma reached around with her right hand to pleasure the brunette, while kissing her back between her shoulder blades. Regina made a move toward her bedside table, but Emma wasn’t ready for her to change anything, so she pulled on her ankle, pulling her lover’s leg out from under her. The teenager was smaller, but definitely had more strength. A gasp escaped Regina as Emma killed her all the way down. She got to the inside of her thighs and bite them, making sure not to draw blood. Chills went up the other woman’s body as the student licked the bite marks. In one swift move, Emma was back up at the top of her bikini line, kissing her way down to her center.

The sound of the front door opening stopped them. The sound of David calling, “Emma? Where are you?” Sent them into a redressing frenzy.

As he turned the corner to look into the kitchen, Emma and Regina appeared outside her bedroom, “And that’s how you get a stain out of silk,” Regina said.

Emma smiled, “Oh hi, daddy.”

“Hi sweetie,” He replied, “How was your tutoring session?”

“It was fun. I think I’ll pass the test on Friday.”

Regina put her arm around her and gave a gentle squeeze, “I do to.”


End file.
